Sesshomaru and Rin Partttt too
by sesshomaru17
Summary: Sesshomaru loses his powers to make rin a demon


He pulled her back looking deeply into her eyes. Rin, I must go. Were my lord, she sighed she wished to be with Sesshomaru more, for she had never seen him be so sensitive. Don't worry I will return soon, he cupped her face and kissed her on the forehead. Steeped back and his cloud formed and he took off.

Umm….Rin …did I just see what I thought I saw. She turned around quickly .Jaken, oh it's you.

What were you doing with lord Sesshomaru,did you force him to kiss you! No, Jaken it's not like that, Rin said, we just had a moment. She began to feel her heart beat wildly. Well Rin I will have you know Lord Sesshomaru will not be weak to fall a human girl. Jaken,you don't know what you're talking about Lord Sesshomaru loves me and….. She caught herself.

Love Ha-ha you silly human Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't dare love anyone, you're lucky enough to even be staying here! Rin began to tear up "no master Jaken your wrong" she thought. She took off running in side and dashed to her room. "My lady,Misuki asked,Is there something wrong? Rin looked up she was so upset she forgot she was in her room."No, she wiped her tears and gave her a sad smile."Please go, I just wish to be alone right now". Mitsuki bowed and left. POV Master Jaken who does he think…were does he get the …No Lord Sesshomaru does love me he has too, he wouldn't have kissed me if he didn't love me right.

Meanwhile…POV Sesshomaru

Rin,you …the only human I've ever tolerated, the human I put everything down to save, your life is my only weakness. I have brought you back with Tensaiga, and my mother used father's necklace on you. If we could ever in dream to be together I need to find away to make you either a demon or place a spell so you may remain young for awhile longer….my precious Rin. Sesshomaru came to a hault and looked over the enormous forest." There" He dashed down. Awaken, Obiu,he said. A demon suddenly appeared out of a tree. She was a girl with no clothes only scars and whips,her eyes gone,and a pony tail of hair. Sesshomaru,to what do I owe this pleasure,Obiu said.

You were born from the demon of wishes,you can grant anyone's wish but it can't be an evil wish, Is that correct. Very clever,I didn't know you watched me so much Sesshomaru,Obiu said. He glared at her. "Then I need you to make Rin a demon so she can be with me". SESSHOMARU I'm am appalled at you from what I've heard you want a human, are you ashamed to be with a human. IS it because you don't want to end like your father, or is this because you want to bear children with demon blood. "Silence you will do as I command",Sesshomaru said. Ha so I'm right… Sesshomaru eyes began to glow red. Touchy are we all right I will grant your wish for a small price. Price,Sesshomaru asked. Yes you see I wish to be a be young beautiful woman, and I need you to go kill a woman and bring me back her body. "Why can't you kill her "he questioned her with a cold glare. Because if you kill her when you bring her body back you can revive her with tensaige when you do I will eat her soul allowing me to keep her body, so do we have a deal. POV Sesshomaru…..I know I hate humans but I have only killed them if they dared to challenge me,Rin would hate me just to kill a human for my selfish purposes, but I have no other way to make her be with me forever…..So I must…

"Deal",Sesshomaru lowered his head and clutched his fits. Good bring me a suitable body,Obiu went back into the tree. MEANWHILE…

"Rin,wake up",Mitsuki shook her abit."huh",Oh I am awake, thank you. My lady I have prepared a bath of rose water for you, call me if you need anything she disappeared. Rin had forgotten her demon powers allow her to disappeared so If woke her up even more. Rin got up and went to her closet she opened it only to find a new kimono ,Hmm Mitsuki must have brought it this morning. She picked it up and unfolded it was sparkling with daisy patterns with shimmers of pink. How beautiful she thought. She open her room and went down stairs. All the servants bowed in her sent them away for she wish to bathe alone. She tested the water with her foot and dived it's perfect she thought,POV Lord Sesshomaru I wonder what your doing.

Meanwhile…. It's a demon.A villager screamed everyone ran from Sesshomaru. Some villegers lined up to protect the village. "Out of my way",he said Sesshomaru got his whip of light and slashed the villegers. Ahhh the women screamed and ran one tripped and fell. Sesshomaru began to approach stay away as he was about to use his poison claws Obiu appeared "Sesshomaru, you worthless dog, He turned to see her you were actually gonna slay this human for another. "This is what you asked for,is it not.

Sesshomaru that was a test to see if you truly loved Rin you would have asked for another price instead you are so eager to have an heir you would sacrifice anything to get her to be a demon. For that I must not grant your request and to get you back for those humans you slaughtered I will take away your demonic powers.

Sesshomaru quickly rushed in the air, Run all you want Sesshomaru but you need to learn lesson,Obiu shouted. POV My demonic powers never…If she succeeds I will be ….be a worthless human. Just then Sesshomaru's hair turned black, his eyes blue, his claws to regular fingers, What's going on she wasn't really ..I must get to the castle. Just then his cloud disappeared and he fell from the sky falling on trees and bushes to break his fall. I am losing my Demonic power to quickly I must be on foot from her. He began to run. Obiu appeared, he stopped and halted "So did you really think you could run from this ha Sesshomaru just like a dog you always think you're in control but when you're not you run away. She popped a tentacle out and began to suck out his remaining demon powers. "There enjoy being human "she turned and left in a ball of light.

I am….I The Great Sess..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, Sesshomaru began punching a tree with all his It hurts he had never felt pain from simply hitting a tree his knuckles were blooded. How can I get back to the castle. I will kill her taking my powers I don't want to be a worthless human…she will pay.

Meanwhile

*SIGH* It's been three days Sesshomaru, where could you be,Rin thought,Hmm I will go look for how can I go everybody is watching me,I know I'll take Ah-uh to the pond outside the castle then I'll leave. Rin rushed to her room and began to pack some her old kimonos ,Who knows how long I will be gone besides I don't want to get the new ones dirty. She went to the dining hall and requested lots of fruits. He gladly gave her an enormous helping. Soon nightfall Ah-uh lets go to the pond, And where do you think your going young lady,it was jaken. Oh umm out for a looked at her knowing she wad lying,Oh alright fine to look for sesshomaru. How dare you think OUR LORD needs your help, But Master jaken Lord Sesshomaru has never been gone for no more than a day. Jaken contiplated this,Fine go but you better make it back here I'll stay just in case Lord Se..Oh thank you master jaken she hugged him tighty then left. Alright Ah-Un can you smell lord Sesshomaru the head both nodded then they turned to follow his scent.

Meanwhile…

Sesshomaru is still I must take off my armor it's so began to undress and a women and child appeared. Look Momma a looked it was the same women he was going to slaughter. Oh my are you lost she not recognize me,Oh right I am still a human. Just then A snale demon appeared. Ahh they both screamed,Sesshomaru reached for his sword BAKUSAIGA he yelled. The demon flew into pices. So my sword still work even though my powers are gone well good at least I can defend myself. Thank you sir. He turned I only killed a demon who was in my way nothing more. Please come back to our village. No thanks,he then felt his stomach growl Ugh why does my stomach feel like this. I see that you are hgungry please comeback. UGHH they approached he saw the villagers that he killed be buried, A liquid appeared in his what is this why am I so overwhelmed with emotion of…Sir is there something blinked no I'm fine. She took him to a hut here you are ill have some rice cooked for left. Sesshomaru began to inspect the room worthless, my castle is a living dream compared to live like filthy vermin…disgusting why would anybody want to be human what is the joy they see in this world,demons are far better than this.

Ah-Un made a noise letting Rin now that Sesshomaru is near,Ah-Un landed in the bushes away from the humans so he would not scare them. Lord Sesshomaru is here what could he be doing. Rin launched off into the village. Some stoped "hey girl who are you, From her clothes she seems to be rich, If she so rich then what is she doing here,I know shes a demon. They all looked at each other certain. They grabbed their bows and arrows and other weapons. SLAY THE DEMON they went outside he saw "rin what are you…she came for me,Sesshomaru felt a sense of new emotion is his heart for this. He ran over "Stop" they all look this is my..she is no demon… Hey they might bothe be demons Let's get them. Just then Ah-Un arrived and rin hopped on Ah Un picked Sesshomaru up by his mouth and carried on into the night. Ah Un landed in a spot where they were safe. Lord Sess…. He looked at Rin Please don't say it Rin he thought. You're a human, what happened my lord. She looked at him with big sympathy eyes. Rin forgive me,I wanted to have a life with you so I made a bargin in the bargin I was required to slay a human,Rin gasped Did you my lord. No Rin I didn't because I was going to I lost my powers ,Her eyes grew 't worry My sword still works for me but I am not a full demon so don't depend on me when your in trouble to come to run in and save you,Ughh this annoying liquid again. He looked at rin. Rin? She bowed her head"lord Sesshomaru it's doesn't matter to me I don't care if you human demon or a worm. Whoever did this to you could not change my feelings for never felt such a stronger urge to hug he stood and he did. Oh Rin I…Love you. Rin was shocked to hear these words I love you to my Lord. They hugged until a bright light flashed. Obui flew out of it,Sesshomaru It seems your love accepts who you are and in your heart you just want to be with rin demon or not,on that note I will return your powers but I still won't grant your wish.

I suppose that makes sense,he he was surround in light his hair turned silver, eyes liquid amber gold, claws good and sharp, his marking appeared o his face. He gracefully landed on the ground. When he landed he immediately went to rin to hug her tighter than ever before. One more thing Sesshomaru They both stopped their embrace I'll be taking something. He glared "taking what" That girls soul of course. Rin stay back but before he could reach his sword her soul was floating out. Oh no Rin .

HAHAHAHa Sesshomaru I'm not done with you, If you want her soul back bring me Kagome. WHY do you need her? Because with her spiritual powers I will recreate the shikon jewel and if you don't rin's soul will be lost dissaperd . Sesshomaru went to Rin's lifeless body, I will bring you back rin He put her on Ah Un and journed to Kaede's village

OK UMM ALLL DOONEE PART 3 coming soon so be on the look out.


End file.
